My Crappy Party
by Marluxia64
Summary: This is my first story i ever wrote besides that of my english class. There could be some errors on my story please bear with me.


Our story begins very cliche. Okay now for the real story, a story about the daily life of a simple diverst party that for some odd reason or anthoer they stay togather. Traveling and fighting and being kinda dumb. So being a good narrotor for you let me interdouce the charters of this journy.

Luxia- a thief in his prime who keeps gets invites to train at the assassin school of deception. Luxia being rebellious as he is never going to set foot in the hidden school for only the strongest thives.

Uma- The crazy swords...err woman is the crazy fighter being faster stronger and more vital then almost any swordsman...woman (sorry) before her. She is famous for her quick use of the broad sowrd equiped with an injustice card that she got from her mother before she went to the girls only swordwomen guild.

Red- This is the loner mage who has been studying his whole life to become a battle sage for the juno army is refine in magic but lacks the physical ability. Red like to be by himself obiviously and is kinda odd sice he hardly ever speaks.

Sari- She is the token soft-spoken acoylte. She wants everyone everywhere to like her, no matter what the cost is. Quite by nature powerful by force, she is the daughter of the founders of the Holter House, the most famouse inn for adventures where people trade quest information, and pure town gossip. For this being she the the richest of the 4 by far.

What do these three adventurers have in common...well only one thing. They are all gay.

Luxia, Uma, Red, and Sari all headed out of prontera where Sari had just become an acolyte. They where well fed packed and ready to start towards payon where they herd stories of zombies and live skeletons attacking the town. Now normaly there have alwasy been undead monsters at payon but never this many, and they never wandered outside of the cave. The four decided to go investigate it, giveing good pratice and Sari a chance to try her newly acquired magic.

"Luxia must you walk so fast -.- some of use have been traning all day unlike you over sleeping and eating." Said Red.

" well maybe if you got you nose out of the books once in a while you'll be able to keep up!" Luxia said with a hint of stfu in his voice" And besides look at Uma she's carrying all 60 pounds of equipment and shes liek a mile ahead." Luxia said as he pointed to Uma waving at them a good 500 yards away. "Hey i got an idea Sarri use agi up on red and yourself and we'll just run the rest of the 10 miles to payon. /meh I don't need one i'm fast enough but don't give Uma one /pif she'll get there in a minute"

"Umm sorry Luxia i don't know that spell yet all i ot under my belt is a level 3 heal" "Heal!!" Sarri casted to proved a poin to Luxia. "I'll work hard to get max agi don't worry ;), but in the mean time i do have this bag of speed pots." Sarri quickly passed out the speed potions.

The three of them quickly drinked the pots and had the strongest urdge of adriline they ever felt and sped off towards payon. When they reaced Uma they droped one off by her feet and almost in an instant she caught up to them.

" what took you guys so long dang you boys are slow." Uma said way to loudly. " I mean i don't mean to complain but you guys need to get stronger and faster espically you luxia for a thief you sure are slown"

"I swear to Odin Uma one of these night your going to wake up with nothing and i'll be gone and we'll see who is the slown one then besides i bet i can beat you to payon even if i we spilt the weight of the equipment." Luxia clamy said in a joking tone.

One thing with Uma is she never jokes and took the bet sirously as she stoped dead in her tracks, making the rest of the party to stop along with her.

"Deal!" said Uma.

They had stoped in the Sogart dessert. As Uma took off half of the equipment on her back and threw the bag of extra clothes, food, book, and refining supplies to Luxia who stroed them on his back. The two got into racing postitons and as soon as Uma said go they wemstonere off, Running at high speeds kicking dust and dirt in their pathes.

"WTF WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE TWO THINKING!!!" Red yelled to the point he was going to cry from the strain of his voice. "This is a dangours place to be traveling in the first place, they have all of the food and fresh water and the speed pots are wearing off. Sari i hate to tell you this but we might die out here while those two want to see who is the biggest pig . " /bzz "god they piss me off."

"it's okay red i can just teleport us, i was theer last summer and my mom made me learn warp portal and /memo it." . Sari said with that face.

O.o . "why didn't you tell us earlier. Why are we wasting our time walking. Why do i party with you people... I hate my life." Red said in a tone of defeat.

.; "I'm sorry i just thought it would be nice if we all walked togather" Sari said as she was pulling out a blue gemstone. "WARP PORTAL!!" Sari Yelled as the blue gemstone glowed and was thrown on the ground where a gentle warm light let out a slight hum. Red walked in and then Sari as the portal closed.

Up far ahead Luxia and Uma was running neck to neck when all of a sudden they stoped.

/omg "WHERE'S THE MAP!!!!" they both yelled.

"Well shit good job Luxia had us run off when Sari has the freakin map!" Uma yelled at Luxia.

. "why is everything my fault" . Luxia said.

The two were lost in the sogart dessert and then looked left and right at the samw time. There was a growling noice.

"We are sournded" Uma said in a quite voice"

"yeah, about 7 of them all about 5 years old dessert wolves" Luxia said examing the area "they are cloaked but i can tell where they are by the noices when i say go i want you to magum break by that tree"

"Okay i'm trusting you said Uma"

.../go "NOW" cried Luxia.

At that moment they droped their equipment and Uma leaped to the plam tree and swung her giant broad sword into a powerful mamgum break. Luxia came right after three of the 7 dessert wolves were uncovered, and in about 2 secounds the three wolves fell to the floor still breathing but unable to walk with the posin in their wounds inflected by Luxia posin. Another wolf came right behinde him and went for his thoart but Uma hit it right in it's face with a bash that sent the derrsert flying into the air far away

"Here" Uma graped Luxia and flywinged to a safe place.


End file.
